


Birthday Party

by mcmachine



Series: Missed Moments [5]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmachine/pseuds/mcmachine
Summary: Set sometime during late s10, episode unspecified. Jackson and April have been working opposite shifts and haven’t seen much of each other for a few days. At Sofia's birthday party, Jackson is a little tired of missing her.





	Birthday Party

**_ JACKSON _ **

As fun as sneaking around in a little marriage bubble with April had been, it's even better to be out and open. I loved her more than anything else. I was proud to be married to such an amazing, strong, _powerful_ woman.

The only problem with the fact that both of us loved and cherished our careers was that things didn't always line up or overlap in the way that we wanted it to. Plastics was considerably more time consistent that trauma surgery was, even though I did get the occasional emergency surgery brought into the E.R. I loved how passionate April was about her work. But the coming and going at opposite hours was driving me crazy, just a little bit. She'd been covering the night shift the past few days for another doctor.

I missed having her home in our bed, though, that much was for sure.

But at least tonight I wasn't going home completely alone. Sofia was having her fourth birthday party tonight and the both of us had been invited. April had accepted the invitation for the both of us. She was going to get there before going to work, and I was showing up after my shirt. Just another overlap.

If I hadn't known that she would already be there waiting for me, then I probably wouldn't have been nearly on time showing up. But I get there appropriately on time, spotting here chatting away with Arizona enthusiastically.

I observe for just a moment, smiling to myself. I knew that the two of them had gotten closer to each other after the gala that we had last year. Pretty much everyone had heard a story or two about them drunk off their asses in a supply closet. It's an amusing mental image, that much is for sure.

"Hey, babe," I greeted as I sneak up behind her, wrapping an arm around my waist. She immediately leaned into me. "Happy birthday, Sofia."

Sofia smiled up at me before hiding behind her mother's leg. April and I hadn't talked about having kids yet, though I'm sure it was going to come around eventually. I knew that it was something that she had always wanted – hell, she'd pretty much introduced herself to me and a group of others that way. Two boys and a girl. It sounded like a pretty good plan to me, even if at the moment, I'm a little more focused on practicing baby making instead of the real thing.

"Hey, you got here earlier than I expected." April greeted me with a smile.

"Do you want something to drink?" I prompted her with a raise of my brows.

When she nodded our head, I stepped away for a moment to grab each of us a beer. As I walked back over, I can't help but check out just how hot my wife is. She's wearing a floral print dress that I haven't seen on her before, just hanging in the closet. But it fits her well.

"Here you go," I greeted. I don't get to get involved with the conversation for long before Arizona is excusing herself with Sofia. When it's just the two of us, I lean down and steal another sweet kiss from her lips, struggling to keep my hands to myself.

"We're gonna have to get to making one of our own these days, you know…" I commented, giving her a cocky grin and making it clear I'm thinking much more about sex than I am parenting.

April raised her eyebrows up at me. "Is that really all that you can think about?"

"Can you really blame me?" I questioned. "I've barely seen you this week, and I have to say… that dress makes your ass look phenomenal, baby. You look so good tonight."

"There are children here, Jackson," she reminded me, playfully pushing at my chest.

"No one heard that except for you, don't worry," I let out an easy going chuckle. "Besides, if you really don't want to be heard… we can always sneak upstairs, have a little fun of our own. With all these kids running around, I'm sure that no one's going to notice in the first place. Arizona and Callie are focused on Sofia, Meredith's got her hands full with Zola and Bailey, which means that Cristina and Alex are going to be paying attention to her… no one will notice a thing." So maybe I'm acting like a little bit of a horndog. It's hard not to, being married to her.

She stared at me with wide eyes, not saying a word for a moment. I don't think that I've gone too far with what I've said – hell, there are a lot of things I could have said that would have been pushing my luck. But I didn't consider that to be one of them.

"Are you serious right now?" She finally questioned.

"Mmhm." I hummed out with a shrug of my shoulders, openly dragging my gaze over her frame once more. I watched as she gave a paranoid look around, no doubt seeing if anyone else was paying attention to us.

April shifted back and forth indecisively. "You really don't think anyone will notice?"

"It's just like sneaking off to an on-call room. Except… a bathroom." I shrugged my shoulders, not thinking much of it. It's not like it's the first party that I've snuck off during for a quickie. Granted, most of those had been back in my college days.

"Hmm…" she hummed, shifting her weight side to side. "Okay, fine, but we're not going at the same time because that's going to be suspicious." April decided as she handed me her beer. "Meet me in the upstairs bathroom in five minutes. It's the second door on the left, okay? I'm going to lock it so knock twice."

I couldn't help but beam as I took the beer from her and watched her saunter off up the stairs. Her ass really did look fantastic in that dress, that much was for sure.

I make small talk with Karev and Yang for a few minutes even if the only thing that I can think of is my wife waiting for me upstairs. Once five minutes had passed on my watch, though, I set down both of our beers on a table and head upstairs, trying not to look a little too eager about all of it. We were both certainly guilty of acting like a bunch of honeymooners.

Reaching the second door on the left, I knock twice firmly on the door. When she opens it up and peeks to make sure that it's me, I don't hesitate.

Pushing open the door and promptly shutting and locking it behind me, my mouth descended on top of her with the pent up frustration of not being able to be with her in the past few days. She's soft and pliable in every day, warm as I pushed her into the bathroom counter. My hands wrapped around her thighs, promptly lifting her up and setting her back down by the sink. Her legs spread open immediately, making room for me to stand in-between them.

I want to rip that sexy little dress off of her and fall between her legs to worship her in the way that she deserved. But I knew how noisy she could get, and it's a little hard to keep her quiet in that particular position.

"We have to be quick," April mumbled against my lips, nipping at the bottom.

"That shouldn't be a problem," I said with a cocky smirk.

My mouth moved over the slope of her neck, licking and sucking on the skin gently, just a little tease for her. I don't want to leave any marks that anyone downstairs would notice once we emerged from the bathroom.

I pushed her dress to her hips, quickly looping my fingers around her panties and pulling them down the length of her legs. I'm pleasantly surprised to see that they're already wet from anticipation. Apparently, her five minutes of waiting had been just as restless as my own.

"There's my good girl," I hummed out pleasantly, pushing her legs open a little wider. Even if I couldn't do everything that I wanted to in here, there's still plenty that can be done.

Pulling her to the edge of the counter, I get down on one knee and run a stripe along the length of her dripping slit. She moans out and grabs my head, forcing it into her a little more. My tongue gently caressed her folds, making sure to leave nothing undesired for her. Wrapping my lips around the sensitive nub, I give a gentle nub, loving the keening sound that occurred from above me.

"We have to stay quiet, remember?" I reminded her, straightening up. I pressed my lips against hers again, letting her get a taste of the pussy that I was absolutely obsessed with.

Karma, however, was apparently in her plans with how quickly I'd pulled away from her.

April's hands went to my belt and got it undone deftly, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants, pushing them down just enough that she could pull my hard cock out of its confines. Her small hand wrapped around and pumped the length of it and I groaned loudly, hips canting forward into the contact.

"Fuck, baby," I swore under my breath. My hand dipped right between her thighs again, slipping a finger inside of her tight heat and curling it promptly to find the spot inside of her that had her calling out loudly for me every time. "I need to be inside of you."

She reached down and pulled my hand away from her core, bringing it up to her mouth and wrapping her lips around two of my digits. Her tongue swirled around them and the only thing I can think about is just how amazing it would feel on my cock. For a girl whose virginity I had taken seemingly not all too long ago, she had really turn around and very quickly learned just how to drive me crazy.

"I want you, right now."

Those are the exact kind of words that can drive me crazy, too. But I'm happy to give her want she and I both want.

Pushing down my pants a bit more so they're out of the way, I pull her off of the counter and turn her around so that she can see both of our reflections in the mirror. Nudging her legs a little further open with my knee, I bend down so that I can align myself appropriately with her petite frame. One swift upward thrust is all that it took to push myself inside of her fully, and we both let out a loud moan.

Her hands wrapped around the counter to brace herself as I began to pound into her firmly, taking advantage of being behind her and being able to push into her entirely. She feels amazing just like this, all soft curves and perfect to take advantage of.

My hands roam up and down her sides, cupping her breasts with each hand easily from this position. It's easy to squeeze them from here, ample and full. I'm a little rough with them, too much pent up sexual frustration, but she doesn't seem to mind from the rough noises that come falling from her mouth. She liked it rough, I knew that. She was certainly no innocent little flower.

"That's it, baby, just like that." I encouraged, continuing to fuck her roughly. "You feel so good," I groaned, nosing her hair out of the way and sucking on the back of her neck.

"Don't stop," she moaned out, pushing her hips back against me to meet each thrust.

I release one of her breasts from a firm grip to reach down between her legs and find the sensitive nub that I know will send her over the edge completely. It's quick and easy to rub tight little curls around it that really send her moaning. As much as I love the noises that she's making, now's not the best time to get caught, especially when we're both getting closer and closer to our own peeks.

"Shh," I hushed her. I sped up the ministrations of my fingers and my other hand came up to cover her mouth. Looking at her in the mirror and making eye contact like that is nearly too much. She looks like a hot mess, red and thoroughly fucked, desperate for release. "That's it, baby, cum for me just like that. Look at me when you cum."

It only takes a few more moments before I can feel her inner walls spasming around me with an orgasm, her body jerking against mine. I hold her tighter and it encouraged my own orgasm, spilling inside of her. My moan is muffled into the back of her neck, but hers… well, isn't.

We pause for a few minutes to recover and April's leaned forward almost completely, her forehead resting against the mirror. I'm slow to pull out of her, not wanting to make too much of a mess than what we already have. I smoothed my hand over her upper thighs and rear gently, taking one more squeeze of the supple flesh.

"God, you are so perfect," I hummed out in approval, back off.

I grabbed some tissue paper to try and clean the both of us quickly, tossing it and flushing it, then tucking myself back into my pants. My shirt's a little wrinkled, but nothing too terrible. Her dress is considerably more wrinkled, I realized as she straightened it back down to cover her thighs again. Whoops. Worth it.

"You are too good at that. It's not fair." April finally breathed out, straightening up. She grabbed a tissue and patted some of the sweat and oil off her face, smoothing her hair back out.

"Says the one who was more than happy to take advantage of." I grinned, pressing another kiss on her neck.

"On a scale of one to ten, how messy do I look right now?" She asked, turning away from me and looking at herself in the mirror once more. I watched with amusement as she tried to straighten her dress over her hips again and placed her hair. She didn't look like a complete mess. A little flustered.

I'm not about to make her any more paranoid, though. "No mess. Just as hot as you did before." I ran my hands over her side and give her dress a little extra tug in the bag, trying to remove another one of the wrinkles to no avail. "I'm gonna head out, I'll give you another minute, okay? I'm sure that no one noticed that we were gone." I reassured her with one last kiss, unlocking the door and heading downstairs.

Nothing had changed in the time that we were gone, at least. I headed over to join Karev again, finding him with Cristina and Meredith to no one's surprise.

April appeared back downstairs a moment later, looking around before heading over toward us. I welcomed her with an arm slinging around her waist and pulling her up against my side easily, shooting her a wink that I assumed only she saw. Arizona and Callie joined the group of us only a moment later, the perky blonde appearing on my wife's other side and hooking their elbows together.

"We were wondering when you guys were going to finish boinking," Cristina commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, who knew how fast you could be." Karev chimed in.

I watched as her face turned beet red in embarrassment. "Shut up!" April squealed out. I shook my head at the group and pulled her in tighter despite the little elbow in the ribcage that she gave me.

"You guys really are far from obvious," Arizona added, shooting April a sympathetic smile.

"Who would've guessed that Kepner was such a screamer," Meredith said with a smirk on her face, no doubt enjoying just how embarrassed my wife looked at the moment.

"I'm just surprised it's not higher pitched," Cristina said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Oh, Jackson! Oh!" She mocked, her voice jumping up an octave to try and imitate April.

"Alright, alright," I chimed in with a shake of my head. "I think that's enough. Don't you guys have kids that you should be worrying about?" I pointed out, motioning to the group of toddlers currently running around.

"If you're not careful, you will too." Callie beamed at the both of us.

"Oh my god," April blurted out finally, shaking her head and pulling away from me. "I need a drink."

I turned my head to watch her retreat for a moment, letting out a sigh as I faced the rest of the group again. Cristina and Callie both looked far too amused with the situation, Arizona was watching April in the same way that I had been moments ago. At least I knew for sure there was one other person looking out for her.

"Try and take it easy on her, guys. She's been working the night shift all week." I commented with raised eyebrows.

"No wonder you're so pent up," Karev said with a shake of his head.

"Alright, I'm getting a drink too," I rolled my eyes and turned away to follow April over toward the drink table. My wife is a little pouty, staring down the bottleneck of her beer. She looked u when she noticed that it was me approaching.

I don't say anything immediately, first bending down and giving her a kiss. "Relax, baby," I said before anything uptight could come out of her. "We're married now. We're allowed to be doing this, remember?" I reminded her, raising my eyebrows.

"I know, I know," April murmured.

"If you want, we can always just sneak off again so we don't have to hear any of their comments." I grinned at her, knowing that she's not about to go for it.

"You are absolutely insatiable," she shook her head but was beaming with a new smile.

"Only for you."


End file.
